


The Human Pillow

by SRNOSMW



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRNOSMW/pseuds/SRNOSMW
Summary: It's been a few months since Obi-Wan took Anakin as his Padawan, and there are a few things that still need to be sorted out. Like how Anakin's room is a little colder than what he's used to.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Human Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write some self-indulgent Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin cuddles. Please enjoy!

“Obi...Master?”

“You can call me Obi-Wan when we’re alone, Ani,” Obi-Wan said, looking up from his datapad report. “It’s late. You should be in bed.”

“Sorry,” Anakin said, looking down at his feet, “I just … nevermind.”

“Is there something you need?” Obi-Wan asked, turning in his chair to study the small boy in front of him. 

Anakin stood in his sleep clothes, half wrapped in the thin blanket from his bed. Obi-Wan noted with some alarm that his padawan was shaking.

Obi-Wan quickly got up and knelt before him, feeling his forehead.

“Are you ok? Do you feel sick?”

“No,” Anakin whispered, clutching the blanket tighter, “I’m fine. Sorry for bothering---”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, placing his hands on his hips, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Anakin shuffled his feet and murmured something softly.

“Pardon me?”

Anakin took a deep breath, readying himself.

“Cold,” He blurted, “I--It’s just a little cold in my…”

Obi-Wan sat back down, scratching his stubble. He should have seen this coming. Anakin had been fine in the temple during the summer, but not that it was autumn…

“I’ll ask for the temperature in your quarters to be increased for tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Anakin murmured as Obi-Wan examined the pitiful, shivering padawan in front of him. 

“Tonight you can sleep with me.”

Anakin looked up in surprise.

“What?”

“I said you can sleep with me tonight,” Obi-Wan smirked, “I’ll be your heater for the time being. Is that ok with you Ani?”

“You don’t need to,” Anakin broke in, “I...I’ll be ok for one more night.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

“How long has this been an issue?”

Anakin froze and murmured something else too quiet for Obi-Wan to catch.

“Once again please,”

“A few days,”

Obi-Wan gave him a look.

“Want to try again?”

“A week,” Anakin said, almost too softly to be heard.

“Ani, if there’s a problem with your quarters, please tell me so I can fix it.” Obi-Wan knelt so that he was eye-level with Anakin, “I want you to be as comfortable as possible when you’re here.”

“Ok,” Anakin murmured.

“Promise me you’ll tell me?”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Obi-Wan asked, extending his hand.

Anakin gave him a small smile and linked their pinkies together.

“So are you ok with sleeping with me? It’ll just be for one night.”

“Yes, Obi-Wan.”

“Good. You can go get your pillow if you like.”

Anakin ran out of the room, blanket trailing behind him like a cloak Obi-Wan noticed with a smile before he turned back to his datapad. 

A small hand tapped his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan jumped from his chair into a defensive stance before exhaling and placing a hand over his heart.

“Force. Don’t scare me like that, Ani.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no. It was my fault.” Obi-Wan checked his watch. It was far too late for Anakin to still be up, but he still needed to finish his report before heading to bed. 

“I need to stay up a little longer,” Obi-Wan said, scratching his head. 

Anakin gripped the blanket again, his small body still shaking. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Come here.”

Anakin cautiously approached him, staying just out of reach. Obi-Wan reached for him, and Anakin flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Obi-wan said softly, pulling his hands away.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, Ani. Can I touch you?”

Anakin nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. Obi-Wan felt the fear and embarrassment radiating down their bond and reached out through the Force with his feelings of calm and affection. He gently took Anakin’s shoulders and pulled him closer before hoisting him up on his lap. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin squeaked, flailing out and accidentally hitting Obi-Wan in the face.

“Sorry! I just thought this would be the best way for you to stay warm while I worked.”

Anakin pouted as he sat on Obi-Wan’s lap, facing him. He stiffened when Obi-Wan reached behind him and used the Force to wrap the blanket on the floor tightly around them. Obi-Wan then gently nudged him until he was resting his head on Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Warmer?” He asked, stroking Anakin’s back.

Anakin remained silent, stiff as a board against Obi-Wan with his arms curled tightly against his chest in a position Obi-Wan was certain was very uncomfortable. 

His shivers had become less violent, but it was hard for Obi-Wan to tell if that was because he was warmer, or if it was because he was so tense.

“It’s more comfortable for both of us if you relax.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry.” Anakin whispered, remaining in the same position. 

Obi-Wan sighed. He patted Anakin’s head twice before reaching through their bond again and feeding reassurances to the small boy, piercing the uncertainty in Anakin’s mind. Anakin exhaled and cautiously wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s chest before freezing to see how the man reacted. Obi-Wan rubbed Anakin’s back and continued to feed him calming feelings. 

Anakin sat for a while, considering before he snuggled closer and let out a happy sigh. Satisfied with the peace on Anakin’s side of the bond, Obi-Wan turned back to his datapad and continued to read. 

* * *

Obi-Wan felt Anakin fidget restlessly against him. Despite the fact, he had stopped shivering and his mind and body were practically begging for rest, Anakin stubbornly remained awake. 

“Ani?” Obi-Wan asked, softly.

“Yes, Obi-Wan?” 

“Are you uncomfortable? Do you need anything else?”

Anakin’s hands gripped the back of Obi-Wan’s robes tighter.

“No.”

“Do you want to go to the bed?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Anakin nodded against Obi-Wan’s chest.

“You need to go to sleep.”

Anakin remained silent.

“Ani, why aren’t you going to sleep? I don’t want to have a grumpy padawan tomorrow morning.”

“I won’t be grumpy!”

Obi-Wan sighed and stroked Anakin’s back.

“Will you tell me why you aren’t sleeping?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

Anakin took a deep breath.

“I like staying here with you,” Anakin said, “and if I go to sleep, you’ll just put me on the bed and leave me alone.”

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh.

“Is that all?”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I promise.”

Anakin pouted.

“Ok, here’s a deal. If you go to sleep, I promise to keep you here with me until I go to bed, alright?”

“Hmmm,”

"And you can choose what we have for breakfast tomorrow?" Obi-Wan offered.

"Fine."

“Now go to sleep.”

Anakin sat in silence, adjusting his position slightly.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Try.”

“I _can’t_ ”

“Why not?”

“I’m… not…” Anakin yawned, “tired.”

“Try one more time.”

Anakin looked up at him.

“For me?” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking Anakin’s hair as he practically flooded their bond with calm.

Anakin closed his eyes as Obi-Wan reached through the Force into Anakin’s exhausted mind and gave a soft but stern order to sleep.

Anakin almost immediately went limp against his chest, breathing deep and mind calm.

“Liar,” Obi-Wan whispered, pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them. He would have to remember this trick for later.


End file.
